La historia que faltaba
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok esta es la historia de las aventuras de fin y Jake pero ahora contada por la princesa bubblegum como es que ella la contara y que ara la princesa de fuego también para hacer lo de ella. Esta es mi primera historia de adventure time y aunque esta es de Gumball y fionna . Fiolle no se quedara atrás :D
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Marceline terminaba de contar la historia que había escrito sobre fionna y marshall la princesa bubblegum leyó irritada "Marceline que es esto" preguntaba la rosada princesa "que más crees bunnybell es una historia que escribí ¿te gusta?"

Preguntaba la vampiresa entretenida "gustarme como crees que me va a gustar si estoy en lo correcto ese tal Gumball soy yo... Bueno, mi yo como hombre no?" Preguntaba la chica rosada "que observadora pero así es y marshall lee soy yo y fin es fionna ya sabes como el rey y asta el tonto pingüino escribieron sus historias también decidí escribir la mía fascinante no".

"Como quieres que me gusté haces ver a mi otro yo como un afeminado" decía la chica poniéndose roja de el coraje "hay princesa si no te gusta, entonces escribe tu propio cuento esté es el mío y ha fin le encanto además que tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad recuerdas la historia de el rey de hielo"

La razón por la que ellas dos se peleaban era porque fin ya no era El Niño tonto de 13 años de antes ya tenía 18 era alto musculoso y era muy guapo... Pero también ya no quería saber nada de novias solo quería estar con Jake en aventuras se portaba Cortez con bubblegum y Marceline pero no les daba alas así que de ahí se estaban peleando las dos.

"Como quieres que me gusté la historia de el rey de hielo viejo raro decrépito su historia era rarísima todavía la sigo recordando y me da pesadilla asta párese que el esta enamorado de fin" de repente las dos se quedaron viendo y solo de pensarlo asta temblaron "bueno bunnybell ya sabes tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad y lo siento si no te gusto mi historia si lo quieres as la tuya" decía la sonriente vampiresa mientras salía riendo recogiendo sus cosas

"Mmm mi propia historia... No es mala idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok solo quiero dejar algo en claro yo soy team fiolle jeje pero no se, se me hace interesante ver como es que bubblegum contaría la historia. sí recordamos, en el capítulo de "chico malo" el príncipe gumble se ve muy afeminado, y se ve que fionna le da preferencia a marshall.

Pero, lo que uno tiene que ver es que es Marceline quien esta contando la historia, por eso es que las cosas se ven así solo miren los pequeños detalles. Por eso quiero hacer una historia, de el otro lado de la moneda jjajaja.

Esto solo va a ser parodia y chistoso también la princesa de fuego tendrá su oportunidad, también príncipe flema tiene que aparecer no? Jjajaja bueno espero que disfruten la historia y dejen sus comentarios si me quieren preguntar de alguna otra de mis historias solo mándenme un mensaje y yo les contestare ;) bueno se cuidan y besos.

Dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba caminando a mi castillo, no podía creer que fionna se había ido con ese estúpido vampiro. ¿como es posible que me aya dejado? cuando sabe, que yo, soy mejor para ella. Cuando iba por el bosque, note como se escuchaba el llanto de una damisela. (mmm no, es que a como la han puesto creo que fionna, no lloraría... Además que, finn es tan masculino... Ya deja de soñar bubblegum, le mostrarte a esa Marceline, que yo también puedo escribir... En qué me quede... ¡A sí!)

Al escuchar su llanto, note que era fionna ¿acaso ese tonto vampiro le había echo algo? Si fuera así, se las vera conmigo.

"Fionna ¿que es lo que te pasa, te encuentras bien?" Trate de ver, que era lo que tenía.

"Oh príncipe, es que...Marshall lee se a portado como un tarado y eso me da mucho coraje, solo se la pasa jugando con mis sentimientos" decía mientras me abrazaba. Notaba lo suave que era su piel y como se sentía su cuerpo en mis varoniles brazos, ya que como todas los días hacia ejercicio...(mmm como es que los hombres agarran más músculos... Hay! como los de finn, tranquila bubblegum, asta se te sale la baba jajaja, ¡a sí! hacen pesas.)

Como hacia pesas todos los días, tenía mis músculos bien marcados. Y por lo que veo, ella lo noto ya que se pegó más a mi cuerpo. Luego note que se quitaba rápido, con ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas. "Hay algo, en lo que te pueda ayudar mi dulce fionna" le preguntaba a mi damisela.

Ella solo se sonrojaba más, mientras agachaba su cabeza. "Bueno, si príncipe solo quería que me perdonarás por haberme ido, no se como pude haberte dejado para estar con el tonto de Marshall. Realmente espero que me puedas perdonar" oh mi dulce fionna lo que ella no sabia, es que para mi, eso ya no importaba. Ya que la podía tener en mis brazos nuevamente.

"Fionna" le decía mientras con mi mano, agarraba su barbilla para que ella pudiera verme a los ojos. "No te preocupes, y no te sientas mal." Le sonreí cálida mente, y ese dulce rojo en sus cachetes apareció nuevamente. (Hay que lindo ojalá a sí pasara con migo y finn hay...*-* bubblegum vamos controla te tengo que hacer esto bien... En qué me quede... A ver "fionna no te sientas mal bla bla bla a sí!)

Como me encantaba que se sonrojara, sentía que ella era solo para mi, me encantaba que podía lograr ponerla así. "Yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte" le sonreí sinceramente, digo, yo sabía que tarde o temprano sabría que ese vampiro era problema y no le convenía.

"Oh Gumball, pero me siento muy mal. Por favor, dime que no te herí con mi tonta acción de haberme ido con el tonto vampiro" me decía ella con esos ojos de amor con los que me miro desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

"Fionna por favor, yo estoy bien y lo que me preocupa es que tu estés bien" le decía susurrándole al oído. Sentía como se derretía en mis manos, no cabía duda, seguía enamorada de mi. Algo en mi interior, quiso brincar, al saber que mi fionna mi princesa, mi futura reina, si ella me lo permitía. Me seguía amando"

(Huy me esta quedando buenísimo... Ahora si Marceline vas a ver como mi historia les va a gustar más) decía Bubblegum mientras sonreía y guardaba el cuaderno debajo de su almohada.

*bueno espero que les esté gustando. como está un poco confuso, ya que supuestamente es "bubblegum" la que escribe para que no se confundan cuando ella habla de como escribe y todo eso saldrá así - ( ) Bueno espero les este gustando y que pasen una linda noche besitos ;) no se les olvide dejar revies y comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aw Fionna, mi querida fionna espero que me perdones por no a verte echo caso antes" le decía a mi princesa ya que antes no le había podido confesar mi amor, pero era por que estaba muy ocupado con experimentos y esas cosas.

"No te preocupes "mi príncipe" me lo decía ruborizando se "yo se que as estado ocupado pero siempre guarde la esperanza de que tu me lograras amar" [un momento que demonios esta pasando, y por que estoy diciendo eso es como si algo me obligara a decirlo]

{narradora}

{narradora: lo que la princesa bubblegum y los demás no sabían es que ellos habían creado el otro mundo por, eso ellos podían entender lo que pasaba, pero ya que eran el otro yo de cada uno de ellos. Eran idénticos a ellos en todo. Por eso fionna estaba extrañada ya que ella no es así con nadie. Ni siquiera con marshall}

"Oh fionna espero que aceptes una cita conmigo al rato. Pero... Esta vez una cita de verdad, que sólo estemos tu y yo." No sabe ella lo contento que estoy de que ella esté a sí conmigo.

"Oh Gumball, mi príncipe. Por supuesto que acepto, nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que estar contigo" me lo decía abrazando mi fuertes brazos, en lo que sabía que ella se sentía protegida. Por qué yo daría mi vida para protegerla.

("Oye bunnybell espero que estés aquí por que no sabes que chisme te tengo ósea oh my glob". Hay es grumosa "vamos bunnybell te conviene es sobre el papasote de finn" que tengo que ir ahora después terminó esto)

Bueno espero que les gusté y lo siento si es corto luego lo actualizo, bye besos ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Cuarto de Bubblegum

(Oh príncipe me siento bien contigo, bla bla bla. Que demonios le pasa a esa Rosita, primero ese rey viejo decrépito raro, después la vampiresa, hasta el tonto pingüino, y ahora esto... No esto si que esta mal) gritaba enojada la princesa de fuego (ok... Lo han pedido, además que se creen, al menos entre finn y yo si hubo algo, no como esas dos viejas decrépitas. Ja van a ver con quien se están metiendo.)

Volviendo a la tierra de aaa

Era una linda tarde, yo me encontraba caminando por el bosque, ya que estaba aburrido de estar en esa cueva encerrado. Ya tenía tiempo que no veía a mi princesa, habían pasado años desde aquel beso que nos dimos. Como recuerdo como ella había arriesgado su vida para salvarme.

(hay sólo de acordarme de ese día asta se me paran las llamas. *suspiro* tranquila flama ok en que me quede... A sí!)

Estaba caminando y me encontré a mi princesa estaba con ese pedazo de chicle lo que no podía creer era que la estaba abrazando, pero antes de que se me partiera el corazón, note como mi princesa, trataba de quitárselo de encima "oye Gumball ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo suéltame" trataba mi princesa de quitárselo de encima.

"Vamos Fionna yo se que aún me sigues amando, trata de buscar en tu corazón" le suplicaba el chicle masticado... Que patético.

Tierra de ooo

(Chicle masticado jajaja, esa esta buena la voy a anotar en mis sobrenombres para esas dos ancianas jajaja... Hay como que este cuarto está un poco frío... Mejor me voy a fuera *saltando por la ventana* ahh mucho mejor ahora si, a continuar)

Tierra de aaa

"Oye pedazo de chicle deja en paz a mi princesa" le gritaba para que la dejara en paz ella al verme se emocionó. "Príncipe flama" gritaba mi Fionna al mismo tiempo que el rosadito la dejaba. "Esto no te concierne flamita, es mejor que vallas a ver que puso la marrana" me decía el hijo de su chi...cle madre. "Pues no se que puso tu abuela y ni tengo ganas de saber" le dije muy seguro y burlándome al mismo tiempo.

"Como te atreves de hablar así de mi abuelita, ni siquiera la conoces. Ella es una mujer muy dulce" me decía con lágrimas en los ojos "claro que es dulce genio por que es una golosina" el solo me miro enojado y quiso lanzarme un golpe como una persona o chicle, puede ser tan estúpido para hacer eso "ahh mi mano".

Gritaba el Rosita mientras tenía quemaduras en su mano "como eres de bruto" decía mientras me iba siguiendo a Fionna.

"Princesa espera," trataba de hacerla parar, quería que me escuchara. De repente ella solo paro y me se volteó enojada "por qué no me escribiste ni me llamaste, te estuve esperando por 7 años y ahora es muy tarde, para mi no había acabado lo nuestro"

Me gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Te escribí una carta todos los días, te escribí 365 cartas. Para mi tampoco habíamos terminado... Aún no hemos terminado" le dije con lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

"Entonces, ¿donde están las cartas?" me preguntaba enojada "Fionna estoy echo de fuego, el papel se quema al contacto, por eso no pude escribirte..."

Tierra ooo

(Hay, como me fascina esa película de the notebook *suspiro* tranquila flama, escribe la historia...)

Tierra ooo

"Pero a donde fue que te fuiste, desde ese día yo te estuve esperando por 7 años no hacía nada más que pensar en ti, por que me dejaste sola" me preguntaba mi dulce Fionna ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

"Fionna la razón por la cual me fui, fue por que tenía miedo a herirte, que acaso no entiendes, la última vez que nos vimos, recuerda como término. Si algo te pasara, yo jamás me podría perdonar, que acaso tu no entiendes que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida."

Le decía al borde de el llanto sentía como la lava caía de mis ojos.

"Príncipe... Yo no te tengo miedo yo te amo, por que no entiendes eso, prefiero morir antes de alejarme de ti" me decía ella acercándose

"Y tu no sabes cuanto tiempo yo estuve esperando por ti... Así que el León se enamoró de la oveja" le decía mientras sólo la miraba tiernamente.

"Que estúpida oveja" "y que masoquista ese Leon" le decía al tiempo que quería abrazarla, pero sabía que me iba a ser imposible. Ya que la última vez que la toque, deje su hermoso rostro quemado.

Tierra ooo

(Huy como me encanta crepúsculo jijiji)

Tierra aaa

"Sabes fionna eh logrado controlar mi fuego un poco mira" le decía al tiempo que me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. "Príncipe, no me estas quemando" me decía mi fionna emocionada. "Si y no sabes cuanto desee hacer esto" le decía al tiempo que mis labios tocaban los suyos.

Era justo como los recordaba suaves y dulces, era un sabor de el que yo me volvía adicto, sentía como mi garganta se quemaba por su saliva, ella solo se pegaba más a mi envolvía su lengua adictiva con la mía... Tenía que parar esto céntima como me estaba encendiendo poco a poco y eso no era bueno...

Tierra ooo

(Wow nunca note las similitudes entre la relación de bella y Edward y la de finn y yo *sonreír* que romántico)

{ok espero que les esté gustando y besos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Tierra de OoO

Valla no puedo creer que a bunnybell no le haya gustado mi historia si fue una obra de arte. Bah que importa, mmm es la cueva de la cabeza de llamas. Pero que... Que ese no es el libro de bubblegum... Mmm tengo que ver eso. Rápido descendí como note que flamita no estaba le quite el libro.

Vamos a ver... "Te espere por 7 años... "*continua leyendo* que eso no es de the notebook... Jum luego se ve que esta no tiene imaginación. *cambia la pagina* "así que el Leon se enamoró de la oveja..." -_- que eso no es de crepúsculo... Vaya oficialmente esta no tiene imaginación. Además que los que tenemos más en común con bella y Edward somos finn y yo. Yo si soy una vampiresa.

Mmm así que chiclito y flamita quieren jugar no... Mmm pues que gane la mejor historia. *decía la princesa yendo a su cueva para escribir su historia. Vamos a ver que puedo escribir... Mmm ya sería mucho choro continuar donde se quedo flama...mejor lo hago desde donde se quedo mi verdadera historia. Woohoo Marceline eres una genio.

Tierra de AAA

El sol estaba quemando mi piel, lo bueno era que tenía a fionna conmigo y me estaba protegiendo. Ja quien lo diría yo Marshall lee el gran rey vampiro indefenso en el sol... En fin "sabes Marshall fue de muy mal gusto tu broma...- me decía fionna sería -vamos fi solo estaba jugando no te enojes si. Además que me metiste un buen golpe.- decía agarrando mi cache.

Cielos si que mi pequeña heroína tenía mucha fuerza. "si Marshall pero es que..." Notaba como agachaba su cara y sus mejillas se empezaban a poner de ese delicioso rojo que tanto me gustaba.

"Que ocurre Fi puedes decirme." Trate de sonreír le tratando de que estuviera más cómoda. "Bueno es que yo..." Sólo tartamudeaba "fionna solo dime que ocurre" le decía agarrando su rostro tiernamente. "Pues... Que me preocupe mucho Marshall, tu no sabes, pero sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo cuando sentí que te perdía. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer."

Me decía mientras lloraba en mis brazos, glob me sentía como un cretino... No me gustaba que se enojara y mucho menos que estuviera triste por mi culpa. "Vamos Fi no te pongas triste por favor. No me gusta verte así" le decía mientras la abrazaba. Como me encantaba sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al mío.

Tierra de OOO

(Ring ring) diablos ahora quien será "bueno" "hey como estas marcy" oh hey grumosa." Le contestaba sin ganas. "Como que oh mi glob. No vas a creer lo que pasó te tengo un chisme." Esta puro con sus chismes -_- "sabes grumosa, me encantaría escucharlo pero estoy ocupada, ok te cuidas bye" "espera es que..." Ni deje que terminara solo le colgué,

Ahora si en que me quede. (Como me encantaba sentir su cuerpo yadi yadi ya... Si no supiera de que es la historia pensaría que es porno... Jajaja ya concentrate Marceline.)

Tierra de AAA

"Marshall, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar por favor..." Me pedía mi pequeña conejita "te lo prometo" le decía abrazándola. "Marshall yo te amo" espera escuche bien... Dijo que me ama? No esto debe ser un sueño sí eso es... Digo como una diosa como ella se va a fijar en un monstruo sin alma como yo

(Nota de la autora...mira quien habla de copionas... Eso es de crepúsculo.)

(Marceline: sí pero yo tengo derecho a utilizarlo ya que también soy vampiresa, y fin humano, además no te hagas, sabes que tu eres equipo fiole)

(Autora: mmm en eso tienes razón. Bueno continua)

(Marceline: gracias... En qué me quede.)

(Autora. En qué utilizabas la frase de Edward que es un monstruo sin alma y que fionna te ama y todo eso)

(Marceline: oh sí gracias)

(Autora: de nada)

Tierra de AAA

"Fionna acaso estoy soñando, o realmente me as dicho que me amas. Por que sabes, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti... Y no se tal vez me dijiste eso por lo que pasó de que creíste que había muerto pero créeme yo realmente te amo. Y si tu me dieras una oportunidad yo podría..." No pude seguir hablando ya que ella me había besado. Y no soltaba mis labios.

"Entonces eso es un si" le decía sonriendo. "Eres un bobo, jejeje pero así te amo" me decía mientras me besaba otra vez. "fionna espera," le decía mientras la detenía de los hombros "que ocurre marshy" me decía tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"necesito que me digas que sientes por Gumball, digo yo se que por años estuviste enamorada de el" ella solo puso sus manos en mi rostro.

"Lo que pasó con Gumball ya quedo en el pasado, fue algo pasajero. Además no se como me enamore de un hombre tan afeminado... Creo que es más afeminado que yo. Jejeje además yo necesito un hombre fuerte, y guapo como tu Marshall, no un débilucho como Gumball" me decía mientras me besaba otra vez.

"No te preocupes conejita que aquí estoy y no me voy a ningún lado" le decía mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a mi cueva. Iríamos a pasar un momento... Agradable.

Tierra de OOO

Ring ring* "bueno" "marce que mala eres, por que me colgaste." Hay esta grumosa. "Por que estoy ocupada. Que quieres ahora." Le decía enfadada de que me este interrumpiendo en escribir mi obra maestra. "Hay que genio ya cásate, bueno solo te llame para decirte que fin ya está de regreso y si querías venir a su fiesta de bienvenida." No puedo creerlo mi fin regresó...

"Bueno pues esta bien es bueno ver a los... Amigos nos vemos allá" yupi

Disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí está el otro capítulo se cuidan y besos.


End file.
